Power Rangers TQG
Power Rangers TQG (Train Quantum Guardians) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers, based on Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Only those with a great Imagination can see the mystical railway known as the Rainbow Line, on which run massive trains known as Trainzords are driven by five young Power Rangers known as the Train Quantum Guardians. While it is their mission to save towns from the evil forces of the Shadow Line who are using the residents' fear & sadness to establish their own railway to enable the coming of their leader Emperor Zedd, whose intention is consume light to plunge the world into darkness, the five Train Quantum Guardians are also siblings, the Mervilles, who also fight to recover the memories of their parents & hometown after it was consumed by the Shadow Line's evil years ago. After being joined by a former Shadow Line member named Zaram who now goes by the name of Aaron as their sixth member, the original Train Quantum Guardians regain their memories of their hometown & discover that it is completely consumed within the Shadow Line's railroad. The Train Quantum Guardians begin a campaign to free these "Shadow Towns" from their Shadow Creep Keepers in an attempt to recover their memories & save their parents & friends, while Emperor Zedd must deal with some opposition among his own subjects. Characters Train Quasar Guardians Allies Rainbow Line *''Ticket'' *''Wagon'' *Rainbow Line President Galaxy Line Other Allies *Dino Charge Rangers *Riders Shadow Line *Baron von Nero: The golden masked general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. He is the acting leader of the Shadow Line. *Madame Noira: The general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. She is a member of the Shadow Line, & is grooming her only daughter Miss Glitta to be wed to the Darkness Emperor. *General Schwartz: The Black Iron General of the Shadow Line, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Liner forces. Miss Glitta notes Schwartz's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. *Miss Glitta: The general serving the leader of the Shadow Line. She is the only child of Madame Noira, & is currently being groomed to be the wife of the leader of the Darkristocrats, making her the future empress. *Marchioness Morca: The new general of the Shadow Line. *Count Nil *Robberons - The train robber-themed foot soldiers serving the Shadow Line. They are armed with tommy guns that can also be used as pickaxes once folded up. *Shadow Creeps Arsenal Morphing Devices *Train Quantum Morpher *App Morpher - Ranger 6's smartphone morpher. Multi-Use Devices *Trainzord Modules *Rainbow Pass Sidearms Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Train Quantum Cannon **Rail Slasher **Platform Blaster **Signal Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Bridge Claw *Guide Breaker *Railway Blaster Trainzords *Train Quantum Guardian Megazord **Red Trainzord - Ranger 1's Trainzord. **Blue Trainzord - Ranger 2's Trainzord. **Yellow Trainzord - Ranger 3's Trainzord. **Green Trainzord - Ranger 4's Trainzord. **Pink Trainzord - Ranger 5's Trainzord. *Diesel Megazord **Diesel Trainzord **Tank Trainzord **Car Carrier Trainzord *Builder Megazord **Build Trainzord - Ranger 6's Trainzord. *Hyper Trainzord/Hyper Megazord *Drill Trainzord *Police Trainzord *Fire Trainzord *Shield Trainzord *Safari Megazord **Lion Trainzord **Eagle Trainzord **Wildcat Trainzord **Alligator Trainzord **Panda Trainzord *Claw Trainzord Episodes Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers season with a train motif. *This is the second season in which the rangers are able to change colors, after Super Megaforce. **Unlike the Super Mega Rangers, however, the Train Rangers' color changes involve pallet swapping of the Rangers' colors, while the Super Mega Rangers' color changes involve them changing into previous Rangers. *This may be the first season in which all five rangers are siblings. **This is similar to the Sentai seasons, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive & Mahou Sentai Magiranger, since all the core five rangers were siblings while their Power Rangers counterparts, although, in Lightspeed Rescue, Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) is the sister of the Sixth Ranger, Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger); also, in Mystic Force, two of the rangers, Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) & Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger), are sisters. *This is the first season in which the rangers specifically identified by their numbers & not their colors. *The name of each ranger is a translation of their color, or in which contains the color in the name's meaning. See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Power Rangers TQG